


all the pieces fall (right into place)

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Celebrities, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Exposure, F/M, Fame, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Luka knows who Ladybug really is dating.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	all the pieces fall (right into place)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "So It Goes..." by Taylor Swift. Written for the LBSC Sprint Fic challenge, prompt: "Celebrity Couple".

Ladybug flashes him a smile. Her confidence was, well…Luka looked up to her and her confidence, the way she took the world by storm with a smile and a Lucky Charm.

Ladybug, after all, is a model. She’s flirtatious and excellent and  _ beautiful  _ and she shines along with her “boyfriend” Adrien.

(He isn’t her boyfriend. Luka knows that, because  _ Luka  _ is her boyfriend, but there’s no way to be public about their relationship. The involvement between Adrien and Ladybug is completely false.)

He kisses Ladybug backstage, in a hall out to the right.

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” he says, breathless.

“You taste like sweat,” she teases. “How was the concert?”

“Excellent,” he responds, and kisses her again. Their lips move against each other in synchronization; where she goes, he follows. He leans into her touch, and she pushes him up against the wall.

They pull away a little bit, barely a centimeter between their lips. Between kissing again.

It’s too much. Not enough.

Luka kisses her again, feeling her hands move up to his head. He just keeps his hands on her hips. She nips lightly at his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth a little bit, deepening the kiss in a flash.

Ladybug pulls away with a smirk.

“Happy to see me?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to come for a while,” he answers. “I thought you’d be busy.”

“Far from it,” she answers. “I was attending the concert as myself outside the mask tonight. Nobody ever knows how to look for me.”

“Well,” he murmurs. “Next time I’ll be looking.”

“Then next time,” she mutters in return, “I won’t be there.”

“I know you have the means,” he answers. “I’ll need to know eventually.”

“What if I’m not sure?” she asks, the playful tone betrayed by something more serious below that.

“Uncertain?” he says. “I know that I’m serious about you.”

“I know that we don’t have much in the way of commitment. Just these stolen minutes, however much they add up to. How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you,” he whispers, and Ladybug looks down at him. She seems shocked, her mouth forming a perfect little o.

It turns to a smirk, and they draw close again, but she purposefully turns her head so that she kisses his cheek.

“You missed,” he teases, and then they kiss again.

He missed her so much. He loves her so much.

“And I missed you,” she whispers in his ear. “But I have to go.”

“The road calls?”

She pulls out her phone. “More like my agent.”

Right. Her agent. Felix Graham de Vanily, the one who took over the business end of  _ Agreste  _ after Gabriel’s abuse was exposed.

“I’ll be on the lookout in the crowds,” he says, and winks.

She lends him a more honest smile in return.

* * *

Luka bounces back to the tour bus.

“Your secret girlfriend drop by?” Juleka asks. “You only get that look when she does.”

“She did, for your information,” he replies.

“Go put some deodorant on, we’re driving to the hotel.”

Thank goodness they’re staying in the city multiple nights. Hotels mean  _ showers  _ that aren’t just quick venue ones, and Luka can’t wait to sleep on a proper bed again.

* * *

Luka wakes up the next morning seeing a text from his sister.

_ Don’t check social media. It won’t be super…friendly. _

Luka frowns, but he trusts Juleka, so he doesn’t say anything. He changes his clothes anyways and starts on his way downstairs for breakfast, but Kagami (their bodyguard).

“No, seriously, what is this all about?”

“Someone took the security feed video of you and your girlfriend and leaked it. I had no idea you and Ladybug were doing anything. I would prefer to know, next time, about any secret trysts you might have.”

“Yeah, Ladybug’s the only secret. I don’t do it often, but it was for her.” He has to take a moment to process that. “What’s that going to mean for Adrien? For her?”

“Her agent put out a statement, but it still isn’t looking great.”

“Yeah. I know,” he answers.

He pulls out his phone to see three missed calls from a contact just enumerated with an emoji.

He calls the contact. “Ladybug?”

“I’m here, love. I…have you heard yet?”

“We’re the biggest scandal of this generation,” he responds, a smile tugging at his lips. “You know, it’s not so bad, because I’m with you.”

“Adrien wants to come out as aromantic,” she says. “So I guess that means the two of us should come clean, too.”

“Adrien’s aro?” he asks, before mentally smacking himself. That’s definitely not what Ladybug wanted him to get from that.

“He is. He’s okay with me saying it. So what do you think? Are you ready?”

“Been ready,” he answers. “I wish you were here with me.”

“Alright. I’ll let Felix know.”

“Alright. I guess I’ll have to make my own statement, I’ll talk to them about it.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too,” he answers, and isn’t that brilliant? He gets to say it over and over.

“You two got that settled exceptionally fast,” Kagami comments. “I will get you breakfast, anything in particular that you would like?”

“Waffles?”

She rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

* * *

“Thank you for agreeing to this interview,” Alya Cesaire says as they sit down across from her. “And especially on such short notice.”

“You’re the only one I’d do this with,” Ladybug says, and Luka wonders what the history between them is.

“Are we ready?” Adrien asks.

“I think we are,” Luka says.

“Alright. So, Adrien, how do you feel about what happened?”

He shrugs. “Ladybug and I were never legitimately involved romantically. Our agent decided it would be better for business if we pretended, but we were both free to form our own connections if we wanted. I’m aromantic, so I had no desire for those, but…LB isn’t.”

“No, I’m not,” she says. “There are people -- well, right now, just one -- that I want, still.”

“And how did you feel about that, Luka?” Alya asks.

“Ladybug informed me before we started anything that the relationship between her and Adrien was false. I’ve been starstruck by her since Kitty Section performed at the fashion show, but after several months of this, I’ve fallen for her. I’m in love, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“How sweet,” Alya comments. “Adrien, what does it mean that you’re aromantic, for an audience that might not be as aware?”

Luka takes Ladybug’s hand, feeling it tremble in his grasp. “It’s okay, Ladybug,” he whispers. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I know,” she whispers back. “Fear isn’t rational.”

But the rest of the interview goes smoothly, and the part of him that still thinks of Adrien as competition is put to rest.

There is still, however, one more thread.

“Did you mean it when you said you’d tell me who you are?” Luka asks.

“I…”

“We can go back to my hotel,” Luka says. “Don’t have to do it here.”

“Sure,” she answers with a smile. He’s always willing to give her an out.

So they go back in Luka’s car, Kagami driving them back.

They take the elevator, and he can feel the anticipation buzzing.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she whispers. “And it’s very nice to meet you again, Luka Couffaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing things on Tumblr @beunforgotten


End file.
